


The stars on my ass shine for you

by sweetsoupmates



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff, Freckles, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Boys, Swearing, wholesome birdflash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsoupmates/pseuds/sweetsoupmates
Summary: just some cute, fluffy, sleepy, grumpy, wholesome boyfrens. Late nights and cuddle fights.





	The stars on my ass shine for you

**Author's Note:**

> The birdflash works have really been lacking lately, so I thought I'd add something for those poor suckers who are missin these lovely boys. (so, me. this is for me.)

The window creaked open, and a silhouette of a Greek Gods body slipped through, landing without a sound on the wooden floor. Slowly the figure stripped down to his underpants, and crept into the bathroom.

Although it was 3:am and he had been patrolling the whole night, he was still wide awake, adrenaline still pumping in his veins. He expertly pulled out some disinfectant and bandages out of the bottom draw, and quickly and quietly cleaned up his fresh wounds, a bullet graze on the lower arm, a shallow stab in his thigh, and a cut on his abdomen. Nothing serious or stich-worthy in his books. He then rinsed his face and used mouthwash to get rid of the metallic taste of blood in his mouth, as a result of a gnarly punch to the jaw, before switching of the bathroom light and soundlessly sneaking to the bedroom. 

Wally grunted as a familiar weight plunked itself on his back, booting him out of dreamland.  
"Hnnghggh" he wined, as the weight nuzzled into his neck, entwined two, thin yet muscular legs around his own, and then proceed to wrap its arms from behind to his chest, with two ice cold hands squeezing his chest.

"Dude, you're hands are fucking freezing" he grumbled into the pillow, trying, and failing, to writhe away.

Dick laughed and pinched his nipples, earning a screech from the still half asleep Wally, and then sat up, straddling his back, pulling the comforter down with the movement.  
"Oh my God. Wally West, are you naked?!" Dick squawked, as the lack of blanket revealed one very bare, very freckly ass.

"Shut up, you said you'd be back at 12, and I was gonna surprise you. Besides, this IS my apartment." Wally grumbled, voice half muffled by the pillow.

"Correction, its OUR apartment. And I'm sorry, I got a little caught up, that's all."  
Dick smirked before sneaking his hands down Wally's freckle riddled back. "Besides," he continued, licking his lips, "who says we can't have a little fun now?"

"Nice try, but we both have work tomorrow. Besides, you're a bitch in the morning even when you go to sleep at a decent, humane time." Wally paused, stifling a yawn before continuing. "And I'm going to need all the energy I can get to deal with your sour sleep-deprived ass in the morning." 

"But baaaa-aaabe" Dick whined, moving his hands right down to Wallys ass. "I wanna playyy." 

"Go to sleep, dickface."

Dick pouted, before the smirk was suddenly back on his face, and he slid lower, now straddling Wally's upper thighs so he had complete access to the main attraction. He ran his fingers over the smooth, round surface, slightly tickling the fleshy skin, and tracing his finger from freckle to freckle, as if playing connect the dots.

"Di-ick" Wally warned, shifting slightly, trying to get his point across so that his stupid boyfriend would just let him FUCKING SLEEP ALREADY!

However, this only encouraged Dick, and he continued, even started massaging the fatty but firm flesh beneath him. Wally slowly calmed down, actually enjoying the massage, when suddenly he felt bony hands take a hard grasp of his butt cheeks, squeezing them harshly before sinking blunt nails deep into the skin.  
Wally yelped, jumping up and knocking Dick off him.

"What the FUCK dude?!!" he yelled, as he scooted away from the little devil.

Dick put on the most confused, innocent face he could muster (and while Wally was pissed, he couldn't help but admit that his boyfriend looked FREAKIN ADORABLE! Ahem, I mean, like a little shit.) 

"What?" he asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT?! Why cant you leave my fucking ass alone?!"

Dick bit his lip, hiding a smile.  
"Simple." he said, in an innocent voice. "You have stars on your ass. I love stargazing. I was always told I should reach for the stars. Don't your stars like me?"

Wally sighed, shifting closer to Dick and grabbed his face, plonking a wet kiss on his nose.  
"Babe, the stars on my ass shine just for you, but right now I'm really fucking tired and I have to get up for work in like, 3 hours." Wally paused, reaching up and twirling one of Dicks thick black locks around a pale finger. "So please, can we just go to sleep?" he begged, resting his forehead on Dicks. 

Dick pouted,considering the argument before agreeing.  
"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Ok....  
right after this!"

Wally shrieked as Dick pounced at him, hug-wrestling him, rolling around on the bed, legs entwined, air full of laughter and shouts.

Dick was eventually forced to concede when Wally resulted to ticking.  
"Ok! ok! S- stop it! Dick managed to get out between giggles. "We can go to sleep now!"

"Victory!" cried Wally, throwing both hands in the air, heaving due to lack of breathe, before he was wacked back down onto the bed by a pillow held by Dick. He was about to fight back when he felt Dick snuggle up to him, nestling his head between his head and shoulder. Wally smiled before switching off the light that was turned on at some point, wrapping his arms protectively around Dick, and quickly making his way back to dreamland with a contempt smirk.

"Morning sunshine!" greeted Wally, exactly two and a half hours later, setting a tray with coffee and toast on the bedside table and opening the thin, white curtains, allowing the morning goldstream to trickle in, spilling over Dicks peaceful, sleep induced face and black mop of hair sprawled over the pillow. "I made you breakf-" he started, leaning down to kiss the sleeping beauty, when he suddenly got a face full of elbow and a sharp pain in his nose.

"FUCK! YOU DICK! NO MORE STAR GAZING FOR YOU, ASSHOLE!"

**Author's Note:**

> yay! I feel so fulfilled right now, these boys give me life. I hope you enjoyed and since I'm really lazy and dont have anyone to spellcheck my work for me, feel free to comment any mistakes or errors!  
I feel like I made Dick a bit of a child here, but I've decided that sleep deprived Dick running on adrenaline and sugar is actually just a tall child, so yeah. And no, that doesnt make Wally a pedophil because he's also a giant child. Although I suppose that doesnt make it much better. JUST FORGET I SAID ANYTHING, THEYRE NO CHILDREN THEY JUST REALLY IMMATURE AND ACT LIKE KIDS OK? OK!
> 
> Also, have you ever heard Tommy's party by peach pit? Whenever I listen to it I get real angsty birdflash vibes. I've never written angst before, but I think it would be quite fun to try it out with that song. Comment what you think, and while you're at, maybe leave kudos? if you want me to keep writing, otherwise just tell me straight, girl, it's time to find a new hobby. Anyways, I'm rambling, so, bye!


End file.
